Of Hickeys and Discoveries
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: Chad and Sonny have successfully managed to keep their relationship secret for the past few weeks. But that all changes once Sonny comes across a startling discovery in the mirror. Prepare to laugh...


A/N: A wonderfully random one-shot. I'm really starting to like writing these. Enjoy!

**Of Hickeys and Discoveries**

Sonny stared at her reflection in Tawni's large mirror, her mouth agape. Oh, no. Oh, God, no. She was going to _kill_ Chad Dylan Cooper. If she managed to survive the inevitable confrontation with her castmates, that is.

Why was her survival uncertain? Because of the mark by her collarbone. Because it was so clearly there - so red and obvious and out there for the entire world to see. It was a hickey. And it happened to be so perfectly positioned (because Chad Dylan Cooper does everything perfectly - damn him) that it was impossible to cover it with her shirt or her hair.

Damn Chad Dylan Cooper.

He had waltzed into her dressing room only fifteen minutes ago, eager for their usual secret tryst. In the early days of their relationship, this had consisted of juvenile whispers, still bashful with one another. Once Chad had kissed her, though - _finally_, in her opinion - they were both much more bold. And the product of that boldness was now glaringly obvious in the mirror. Figures that he wouldn't tell her as he left, instead simply saying he had to go. It was by complete chance that she happened to glance at her reflection in the mirror, but once she had, it was impossible not to notice _it_.

There was no way Sonny could get out of this. Her castmates weren't so oblivious as to not recognize a hickey when they saw one, and they would of course ask her who it was. And then the truth about her secret relationship with Chad would come tumbling out, ruining everything.

Damn Chad Dylan Cooper. It was all his fault.

"Sonny?" Tawni's voice filtered through the locked door. Sonny could hear her jiggle the doorknob, trying to get it open. "Why is the door locked? Let me in!" Panicking, Sonny threw on Tawni's sparkly pink robe, wrapping herself so securely that the offending mark was hidden, along with the rest of her.

"Uh, come in!" she called out as she unlocked the door. "I was - worried someone might come in and try to...rob us," Sonny improvised. "Yeah. Cuz someone...at _Mackenzie Falls_...was apparently robbed yesterday. And I didn't want that to happen to us." Tawni gave her a disbelieving look.

"Did you think they would rob us while you were in here? And why are you wearing my robe? In the completely wrong way, might I add. It's supposed to be _this_ way." Sonny stood there, her arms loosely crossed as she tried to think up answers to Tawni's questions, while the blonde reached over and yanked the robe down lower to where it ought to be settled, where it allowed the mark to be displayed. A gasp of surprise quickly followed as Sonny hastily pulled the robe back up, blushing heavily. "Who is it?" Tawni asked matter-of-factly a few moments later, once the shock had worn off.

"Who's who?" Sonny replied, her voice going up suspiciously high.

"You know who. Don't even bother trying. Who's making you lose your good girl image with a hickey like that?" Tawni lifted her eyebrows, waiting for the information patiently.

"I - it's - " One look at Tawni's expressionless face and Sonny crumbled, sighing in defeat. "You know who it is, don't you?"

"Of course I know. I just want to hear you say it."

"It - was - ChadDylanCooper," Sonny said, pausing until she reached his name, which she blurted out quickly, trying to get it over with. Tawni laughed at the guilty look on her face, finding it hilarious.

"And?" She gestured for Sonny to continue.

"And...I'm dating him. We've been going out for the last few weeks," Sonny confessed, feeling as if a huge burden was being lifted off her shoulders.

"Not _only_ going out, by the looks of it," Tawni smirked, motioning towards Sonny's presently covered mark. The brunette flushed to match the robe as Tawni enjoyed her moment. "We all knew, by the way. How dumb did you expect us to be?"

Sonny shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, Zora and I knew, at least. We told the guys, but they didn't really care. And Zora and I don't mind, as long as we have permission to make fun of you and your 'HottiEMT' whenever we want, which would be all the time, without you complaining." Tawni rattled this information off easily, without pausing once.

Slightly taken aback by these revelations and the speed at which they arrived, Sonny nodded.

"Perfect. Then let's set about covering that little sucker up, shall we?" Tawni winked knowingly. "After all, we wouldn't want the entire studio, not to mention the tabloids, to see what a bad girl Sonny Munroe really is." Tawni walked over to her vanity and picked up some concealer. Sonny dropped the robe and sat in front of the mirror hesitantly, still staring at the mark that had seemingly caused so much trouble.

"And since we're already here...how about a makeover?" Tawni added slyly. Sonny looked up immediately, protesting.

"No! I mean...don't you want to stay the prettiest? It won't help if you give me a makeover." It was a feeble excuse, and Tawni knew it. A rarely seen grin spread across her face.

"Oh, don't worry. I know I'm prettiest anyways. Besides, now that you've got a boyfriend, you've got to keep him, right?" Tawni opened the drawer on her right side, revealing a neverending array of beauty products. Uncapping a lipstick as she plugged in a hair curler, Tawni smiled. She was in her element.

Sonny groaned, knowing she would never escape now. It was going to be a long day.

Damn that Chad Dylan Cooper.

A/N: Please review! And let me know if you think I should keep doing these little one-shots, or if I'm wasting my time…thanks :D


End file.
